smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cape
A cape is a garment that is usually worn draped from the shoulders. It offers some level of protection, but it is mostly used for dramatic effect. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Sir Johan is a human character who constantly wears a cape, as does the evil Lord Balthazar and Gargamel's apprentice Scruple. Chlorhydris wears cape-like wings from the sleeves of her robe. Jokey as the Masked Pie Smurfer in the cartoon show episode of the same name also wears a cape with a mask, as did the Smurfs who were rebelling against King Smurf. Kings such as King Smurf during his brief reign as well as other members of royalty such as Prince Theodore may wear capes made of ermine. In the 2011 Smurfs movie, Gargamel wore a cape while he was skulking through the streets of New York City in search of the Smurfs, and in the sequel would wear a cape during his theatrical performances of his magic. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Smurfs In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Empath himself is seen wearing a cape, though it is not often that he actually uses it. Lord Vladimir Smurfula is a vampire Smurf character who wears a cape, using it to transform himself into a bat by enveloping himself inside the cape. Smurfette wore a sparkly silver cape with a blue inner lining when she dressed up in the costumed identity of Lady Space. Presto wears a cape during his stage magic performances. At Duncan and Brenda McSmurf's wedding, Duncan McSmurf and all the male Smurfs in attendance of the ceremony wore capes along with their kilts. In Sophia's story "The Once And Smurfy King", Anonymous in the role that history credited to Brainy wore a royal cape during his brief reign as Lord Smurf the First. Humans Among humans, Ganelon wears a cape, as also does Vincent Devereaux during his nightly burglaries with Empath as the Bandit Smurf. Gargamel at times wore a cape whenever he travels away from his home or wishes to make a personal presentation such as at the Wizard's Convention, which he was denied invitation to because its host refused to believe that there was such a thing as a Smurf. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over into the Expanded Animated Universe, there are several characters who wear capes. Humans Sir Johan has been known to wear a hooded dark blue cape when out on rides; starting in the Season 10 Finale, he changes to a dark red cape with torn edges and a villainous "Black Widow" clasp at his neck. The few times Princess Savina has ventured outside the castle, she has also sported a maroon red one similar to his. Prince Theodore is introduced wearing a lavender duo-clasp cape with white fur trimming, which trailed the ground slightly, just like the one he wore when meeting the Smurfs in Mainstream Media. Likewise, King Copprick is first seen with a black cape like Theodore's, but only has one clasp; as a teenager, he switches to a yellow caplet. Sir Josten, while in his musician's outfit, wears a maroon red caplet with duo-clasps and a gold strap across his chest. Meanwhile, Scruple sports a rustic red one like it, only it is fashioned as a turtleneck rather than a hood. Lord Balthazar often wears a dragging black cape with a high collar and the undercape is red. Others Some characters only appear within the confines of the Expanded AU, starting in Season 10. Ripple has a long violet hooded cape with a single clasp. Meanwhile, Dorgone tends to wear a grey capelet with white trimming to protect his shoulders from the sun as he works as a farmhand. Glovey Story In the Smurf Me Up series, numerous characters sometimes wear capes, while some are seen wearing one most of the time. Most of the time, it is usually a villain who wears a cape, rather than a hero. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories So far, only a few characters in the series wear capes. Jokey wears a cape whenever he becomes the "Masked Pie Smurfer", and Wonder is given a red cape by her fellow Smurfs for her "Guardian" attire, when she is given the role of Guardian by her husband, Hero, before he leaves with Grandpa Smurf and the Smurflings to go on a camping trip. Sir Johan constantly wears a cape, as does the evil Lord Balthazar. Chlorhydris wears cape-like wings from the sleeves of her robe. Hero and Snappy would also wear a cape, but it would be part of a set of golden magical armor they receive upon Excalibur transforming to his true form. Category:Clothing Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf customs Category:Customs of other races Category:Formal clothes Category:Open to Community Category:Objects of royalty Category:Disguises